Swept Up
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Hermione yearns for opportunities missed in her youth, and opts to learn something she never quite mastered. Ron is more than happy to instruct her, in his own unique way. Good teachers should be rewarded...


**Swept Up**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on June 7, 2011

* * *

The whoops and cries of children, swooping and diving on their brooms in the skies above the garden, was a common sound during summertime at the Burrow. Molly's loud scolding would usually follow when the games got a little too reckless, but that did not seem to be a worry on this particular sunny afternoon.

The cries of fun were more pure, more carefree than they had ever been. All of the children who had previously played in that same spot over the years had been touched, first hand, by the stain of war and an element of fear in their lives.

It was this thought that caused Hermione to sigh as she rested comfortably in Ron's arms, watching intently as Teddy performed another steep dive. His godfather had clearly been teaching him a thing or two, and it was his scream of unadulterated delight that had caught her attention.

"Something wrong, love?" Ron whispered, his hot breath teasing her sensitive ear. The sensation caused a shiver to run through her entire body.

"It's nothing. Besides, we can't do anything about it now."

"Tell me," Ron responded, his interest piqued. It wasn't often Hermione gave up on something so easily.

"I was just thinking about what it would have been like to grow up so carefree, without having to constantly fear for your life and the lives of your loved ones. Without having to spend almost every summer holiday worrying and learning enough to stay alive, instead of just having fun."

"Well, I do recall us having some fun times together. It was up to us to seize those rare opportunities, Miss 'I-would-rather-read-than-fly'."

"All of that reading helped us get here, didn't it?"

"True, but I still think you should've tried to relax once in a while. You were always so wound up."

She scoffed, twisting her head up to stare at him in disbelief. "If you think the war was the only reason why I was always... _uptight_ , you are sadly mistaken Ron Weasley."

He grinned down at her and pulled an innocent face, knowing exactly what, or rather who was the cause of some of her worries.

She continued on, trying to articulate what it was that was bothering her.

"Seriously Ron, don't you think it's a little sad that our memories of growing up will always be tainted by the bad things; that fear, the constant threats of war and death? That we've lost the opportunity to just be fun, silly, and spontaneous like Teddy, Victoire and the rest?"

"Do you even know how to be silly?"

"Oh, that's not the point," Hermione huffed indignantly. "We'll never be able to get that back... that's the point!"

"Who says? Merlin, we're not even old! Just seems like it sometimes, with everything we've been through."

She pulled out of his arms and faced him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. The kind of gleam he'd seen before, when she was about to do something unexpected like toss some Basilisk fangs and leap into his arms.

She quickly looked around, noting that no one was paying them any attention. She stood up and grabbed his hand, helping to pull him up from where they'd been lounging in the grass. She kept looking back as if they'd be caught at any second, sneaking away to do something forbidden.

"Hermione, what are we doing?"

"I'm seizing an opportunity, as you put it."

With their movements disguised by the trees lining the Burrow's garden, Hermione lead the way to the ramshackle broom shed, pushing Ron inside before shutting the door behind her.

Ron tried to get his bearings in the dark as he heard her moving some things around.

"A little snogging in the broom shed, eh? Maybe a quick shag? Brilliant as always."

The idea of a hot shag had Ron aching for his fiancée. He felt something near him so he leaned forward, thinking that his lips would be meeting her soft ones and that her probing tongue would soon be sliding against his.

What he wasn't counting on was kissing something solid.

"Shite, what was that?"

With a quick _Lumos_ , he found himself face-to-face with a broom handle... and a sniggering Hermione.

"If you two want to be alone, I can leave, Ron."

He gave her a look of mock amusement, making it clear he didn't find that comment funny in the slightest. His look quickly changed to one of genuine confusion.

"I thought you wanted to fuck."

She felt a spike of arousal, secretly loving it when he was so vulgar. He was hard to resist, especially when he was looking at her so hungrily, but she felt like there was something else she needed to do at that moment.

"Perhaps if you're a good teacher, you'll be rewarded."

"Teacher?"

"I want you to teach me how to fly. I've never been comfortable in the air, so I want you to show me."

Thoughts of an intense coupling disappeared in his surprise at her request.

"Really?"

"Yes! I can't even remember the last time I was on a broom that didn't involve a life or death situation."

Ron shrugged. "The chamber wasn't so bad; I liked the feeling of your arms around me."

They shared a smile, remembering the life-changing kiss which took place soon after that particular moment.

"What about Mum? She's expecting us back at the house for lunch soon."

Hermione raised a single eyebrow, her eyes shining with mirth in the pale wandlight.

"What's wrong, Ron? Scared of getting into trouble?"

He paused for a second, grinning at her daring before accepting her challenge.

"Well, what're you waiting for, Hermione? Let's go."

She smirked and turned her back to him, wiggling her bum in his direction before opening the door and stepping back into the bright sunshine. He laughed under his breath, enjoying her playfulness while trying his best to ignore the sudden tightness in the front of his trousers.

She had already placed the broom on the ground, just as they'd first learned with Madam Hooch years ago. Ron smiled widely, realizing how much fun it would be to teach her.

"Pick up the broom, Hermione. You don't need to start at the very beginning."

She frowned at him. "But this is how we were taught."

He walked up to her, his face stern, but his lips twitching.

"Just who is the teacher here? If you want to learn, you need to listen."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, giving him a cheeky salute and stifling a giggle. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you say 'up' while holding the broom, it will float into place. Go ahead and do that."

"Up!"

She was delighted to see that he was right.

Once that was completed, he instructed her to step over it, which she did without argument. He stooped and picked a long blade of grass, transfiguring it into a piece of string before taking his spot behind her. Ron let his hands linger on her hips for a minute, before running them up her sides in a most tantalizing fashion and sinking them into her thick tresses.

"Safety first," he said, gently gathering her hair and tying it into a ponytail. Seeing the inviting curve of her now exposed neck, he was unable to resist pressing his mouth to her soft skin—it was one of his favourite places to kiss her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered to a close and she moaned loudly, her heart racing.

"Someone might hear you if you keep that up," he murmured, the tip of his tongue just grazing a spot behind her ear.

"I guess we should take off then." Hermione's voice was shaky as she tightened her grip on the handle.

"If that's what you want."

He leaned forward, pressing himself against her as he slid his hands down her arms, covering her hands with his. He coaxed her to loosen the grip, and repositioned her hands so that one fist was above the other on the handle, instead of having her fingers laced together.

"See, that will give you the most control." He paused, his thoughts elsewhere. "Mmm... seeing your hands like that reminds me of something..."

Hermione whimpered, leaning back into him. They always seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Now, squeeze your thighs tight against the broom, but not too tight. You want to maintain some flexibility in order to manoeuvre. "

"How's that, Ron?"

She could practically see the eager grin on his face as he replied.

"I think I'd better make a quick inspection."

Time stood still as he explored her with his fingers, slowing running them along her thighs, his large hands cupping her bum briefly, making sure she was positioned correctly for flying. He spent a further eternity letting his experienced hands roam up her ticklish sides and playfully across her belly, loving the throaty sounds she was making. He knew her body as well as he knew his own, and was proving it.

"Everything looks to be in order."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hung on tight. "When you're ready, point the broom upwards and kick off. You'll get dizzy if you keep looking down, so try to avoid doing that—I'd rather not take a tumble."

She took a deep breath and then they were off, wobbling into the air and rapidly leaving the Burrow far behind.

"Slow down," Ron shouted as they gained speed, her impromptu ponytail hitting him in the face.

Hermione pulled up hard, nearly dislodging Ron. He pulled himself even tighter against her and reached forward to help her steady their flight.

"Oh, Ron," she fretted, turning to face him, her eyes squeezed shut as they drifted gently. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should steer."

He tenderly kissed each closed eyelid, prompting her to reopen them, and gave her a reassuring smile while nudging her to turn back around.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Besides, you need to learn."

He used his thumbs to massage the backs of her hands, trying to calm down her trembling. He ghosted a kiss on the nape of her neck, and felt the tension in her back and shoulders ease.

"Ready to try again?"

"Yes, I think so."

She positioned her hands as he'd taught her and pushed down tentatively, the slight wobble returning once again.

"You need to be gentle yet confident. I know you can do it."

She tried propelling them forward again with more determination, the motion much smoother this time around.

"There you go. I want you to stop and try again."

She eased them to a slow hover and attempted to try again.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Remember, gentle and confident."

As he said this, his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, the warm tips of his fingers tracing patterns on the silky smooth skin of her stomach. His hands spanned her waistline as he massaged her lower back with his thumbs, his touch light yet intimate. She shivered again, stimulated by his attentions.

"Ron?"

"Shhh, focus. Gentle and confident."

They flew forward, Hermione concentrating her hardest to steer as Ron's large hands left trails of gooseflesh all over her skin. Ron felt his cock stirring, and knew he needed to stop his wandering hands before things got out of control.

"Bring it to a stop, love."

Hermione was nearly panting now, the fear and rush of flying coupled with Ron's touch was an intense experience, and her body was reacting.

"Ron," she groaned, "I need..."

"You need to learn how to turn... I was just getting to that."

She could hear the smugness in his voice. "Teasing bastard."

"That's no way to address your professor. I expect better of you, Miss Granger."

She didn't know whether to smack him or snog him senseless, his self-satisfaction and cockiness both infuriating and arousing her. If he continued his constant teasing, she would have to do something drastic.

"Alright, love. The key to turning is controlling your body. Remember what I told you about manoeuvring?"

"I don't want my thighs to be too tight... around this pole." She deliberately pressed her bottom against the junction between his legs, causing _him_ to whimper this time.

"Fuck, I love your arse."

"I know you do, and I like the feeling of your hands on it... but unfortunately, we're not done with my lesson."

Ron looked skyward, exasperated and extremely randy, but silently agreed to keep his promise to the love of his life.

"Turning is simple, but you need to be careful."

"Oh, what do I need to be careful of?"

"This."

He violently jerked his body to the left causing them to spin. Hermione's scream rang in his ears as he righted them. She turned and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ron!"

"What?" he asked between chuckles. "I'm just showing you how Charlie taught me."

"I'm not one of your brothers, Ron."

"Clearly," he remarked, placing his hand on her breast.

She looked unimpressed. "If you're done pawing at me, we might want to finish this lesson."

"Alright, alright."

She turned her back to him and resumed her grip on the broom, feeling his hands on her sides again.

"As you just saw, Hermione, you don't want to just lean directly to the side. You actually need to lean slightly to the side and forward at the same time. The further you go in both directions, the tighter the turn."

She angled them into a wide, slow right turn.

"Like this?"

"Exactly! Well done, love."

"This isn't so bad; I don't know why I've always been so afraid."

"Maybe you just needed the right teacher?"

"Someone's proud of himself."

"As I should be, you're doing fantastic."

"Thanks, dear."

"I want you to practice turning for a little while, to get comfortable. Just go slowly and take your time. Once you get this, we've got the basics covered."

She nodded her head, her fierce determination emerging as it did whenever she was learning something new. As she executed a tight left turn she felt his hands on her again; one squeezing her arse and the other snaking up the front of her shirt, roughly massaging her lace-covered breast.

"That feels good," she moaned, forgetting about her assignment.

Buoyed by her encouragement, he furthered his explorations of her body.

"Thank Merlin!" he proclaimed, finding that she'd worn a bra which clasped in the front. He released the catch, a skill he'd worked hard to perfect, and her perky tits were free.

"Oh, Ron!"

"Keep turning," he barked sharply.

Both of his hands were now under her shirt, rolling her sensitive nipples between the pads of his fingers. His hard cock was causing some discomfort, so he shifted into a more comfortable position, noting that her hips were rotating and grinding against the broom handle.

"I think it's time for your exam," he panted, his voice raspy in her ear. "Concentrate and fly. Show me what you learned. Concentration is the most important thing... always is when flying."

She let out a strangled cry as he suckled her neck, his hands all over her as she flew. She was panting and moaning now, her mouth open from his manipulations. Still, she concentrated as they carved paths through the warm summer air.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, pressing his hardness against her back as his fingers dove down the front of her knickers, finding that spot.

"Oh, my! More, Ron, please. "

She was begging now, pleading for release. Every inch of her was screaming for the touch of his long knowing fingers. He could make her fall apart completely, and that was what he was aiming for. His mouth tasted her skin, where her neck and collarbone met, and one hand was on her breast, pinching at her nipples. The other was tracing rough circles on her clit, pushing her closer to ecstasy.

It was all too much for Hermione. His finger rubbing her and the grinding on the handle were driving her to the brink. She shuddered, her hands turning white as she gripped the wood, squeezing her thighs together tightly to keep the broom under control while trapping Ron's hand between her legs.

"Oh, fuck, Ron. I'm going to..."

"Yes, let go... come for me."

She could feel him through their clothes, throbbing with need for her. Thinking of how it felt when he was buried deep inside her was the final straw.

"YEEEEES! OH RON!"

In her lust-filled mind, she hadn't even noticed that Ron's hand had left her tit and had taken control of the broom. This allowed her to slump back against him without worry, both of their chests heaving.

"Did I pass the exam?"

"Yeah, with flying colours," he said, laughing at his own joke as he withdrew his fingers from her wet knickers.

His hard dick was still sandwiched between them, and it took Hermione all of a few seconds to reach a decision.

She needed him. Now.

Under her. On top of her. Everywhere.

She needed to feel him in her mouth and inside her. She needed his hands and lips and cock.

She took control of the broom and, noting an isolated grassy spot in a copse of trees below them, emulated what she saw Teddy do earlier and dropped them into a sharp dive.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron screeched, hanging on tight.

The wind whipped past her face, equal parts need and fear fuelling her actions as the patch grew closer and closer.

"Pull up! Dammit, Hermione, pull up or we'll crash!"

She heeded his advice and wrenched up on the broom handle, executing what could only be described as a failed Wronski Feint as they both tumbled into the soft grass, the broom hitting the ground and skidding forward from the momentum of their rough landing.

Ron groaned, flat on his back. "That's not how you land a broom."

She laughed loudly, delirious with the rush of the flight and her recent orgasm. She crawled forward, running her hands up his legs, over the large bulge of his crotch and up his torso, before attacking him with a deep, hard kiss.

She felt so wanton and free, like they were the only two people in the world. She ran her tongue up his jaw line and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, biting it lightly.

"Shite, Hermione."

She only had one thing to say, which she murmured into his ear.

" _Now_ I want to fuck. I need your cock."

He grew harder at hearing such nasty words from her sweet mouth.

She moved down, running her tongue down his neck and breathing in that scent that was so definably him. It only made her want him more.

Ron was in heaven as Hermione had her way with him, loving when she was so aggressive and unencumbered by insecurities or shyness.

As his large hand began massaging her arse, she worked her way back down his body, unbuttoning his light linen short sleeve shirt and exposing inch after tempting inch of his pale freckled skin. She put her mouth on him, kissing and licking down his chest as she went further and further down his body.

Her hand reached down and started brazenly fondling him through his khaki trousers, eliciting a deep moan, the feeling of her hands overwhelming his senses. Her tongue left a long damp trail down his lean stomach as she reached his waist. She loved this part of his body and couldn't resist nibbling and sucking along his hip, leaving a bright red mark.

"Mmm... Hermione."

She looked back at him to see a huge smile on his face, and as she was watching him, he slipped his hand between her legs.

"Ohhh," she moaned, "just like that."

She turned back and quickly undid his belt and his trousers, her body aching with need. She pulled apart the flaps of cloth and he lifted his hips, allowing her to push his khakis and pants down to his knees in one fell swoop. His hard throbbing cock appeared in front of her, and she eyed it hungrily, immediately taking him in her mouth and swirling her pink tongue around the head.

"Fuck, yes. Suck me, Hermione."

Her head began bobbing up and down, her hand gently stroking his heavy bollocks. His groans grew louder as she continued her attentions to his shaft.

Hermione briefly pulled away to shift position. He kicked off his sandals as she tugged his trousers and pants completely off his long legs, taking a position on her hands and knees between them, facing up at him so he could watch her. Leaning forward, she wrapped her hand around his dick and leisurely wanked him, dipping down to lick his bollocks. She knew he loved it when she did that and was rewarded with a long string of expletives.

"Shite, that's it, yes, Hermione."

She lifted her head and raised up on her knees, placing her other hand above the one already on his cock.

"Mmm, this will allow me to have the best control, holding you like this."

She winked at him before putting her mouth on him again. He shuddered as she stroked and sucked, his sense of control rapidly evaporating.

"Fuck, love, oh shite I'm close."

"No, not yet! I still have plans for you."

She eased up on her two-handed stroking, wanting to slow down his impending orgasm. She pinned his cock down against his abdomen and gave him a long, slow lick from bottom to top, before standing up to remove her shoes and peel off her clothes. His large cock twitched as he watched her shimmy out of her knickers, the wet patch visible from her own arousal.

She stood over him for a moment, her fingers playing with her clit in anticipation of being filled completely, needing to quench her burning desire for him. Squatting down, she clamped her thighs around the outside of his and rubbed her damp pussy up and down his member.

"Keep my thighs tight, but still be flexible for manoeuvring, right?"

He lifted his head and nodded, holding his breath as she lifted up and slid down his hard cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," they both moaned simultaneously as they felt the familiar tightness and heat of his dick entering her.

Hermione paused, getting adjusted to his size and allowing him to gain his composure.

She wanted to fuck him hard.

His hands found his favourite spots on her hips as she slowly rocked up and down on his cock, rotating those same hips.

"Yes, fuck that feels good, love."

"Glad you like it," she remarked, beginning to ride him harder. He thrust his hips up to meet her, and lacking any self-control, began pounding deep inside her warm pussy.

She anchored her hands on his chest and pressed down, feeling his solid body under her as they fucked without restraint. Her hands slid inside the unbuttoned shirt and pinched his nipples, causing him to yelp.

She was rolling her hips as he drove in and out of her, and he couldn't take the distance anymore. His hand found the back of her neck and he pulled her to him, their lips and tongues battling in a bruising, needy kiss. He buried his face in her neck and licked her salty skin.

She loved how strong he was. Even though he was on the bottom, he was still controlling her body with his movements as they continued their shag.

"Ohhh, yes Ron! Fuck me hard, pound into me!"

She could feel herself close again as his hands cupped her arse cheeks, using them as leverage to take her even harder. She pulled up and stared him in the eyes, their faces just inches from each other.

"Ron, love, I'm so close."

He looked at her with such lust that she nearly lost her breath. His eyes were locked on hers as his thumb slipped between her cheeks and pressed firmly against her most forbidden spot, the unexpected sensation shooting sparks of erotic heat through her entire being.

"FUUUUUCK! I'M COMING, RON! OHHHH!"

She nearly convulsed as electricity flowed through her core, the combination of his cock still buried deep inside her and his finger circling her tight hole much more intense than she ever could have imagined.

She collapsed on him, shaking from her mind-blowing orgasm. She could still feel him throbbing inside of her, and knew that he needed release just as badly as she did.

She sat up, her chest heaving, and eyed him. "Where did that come from?"

"Dunno, always wanted to try it with you."

"Fuck, that was amazing."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, out of breath but still wanting more. She was truly insatiable. She wanted his weight on her, to feel him taking her.

"So," she managed to croak out, "if I jerk my body to the side, I'll spin?"

"That's right."

She did just that and he followed her over, settling between her open legs. He started moving in and out, plunging his cock inside her again and again. She loved having his lean body covering her, and she tasted his skin, his collarbone, and kissed his neck. Their mouths met again and they kissed with passion and want.

His hands were on her again, caressing her face and running down her neck to her breasts.

"Yes, Hermione, you feel so good under me, letting me fuck you deep."

"Oh, Ron, take me! I'm all yours!"

He growled possessively, the crush of his hips speeding up as he got closer to his own release. Her legs tightened around him, her heels digging into his tight bum.

"Yes, you are mine! I love you!"

"I love you, Ron! God, I love you."

"YES, HERMIONE! FUUUUUCK! I'M COMING!"

He throbbed and emptied himself deep inside of her, spurt after spurt of hot spunk shooting out of his cock.

He felt completely boneless as he flopped down, rolling to his side so that he could see her face. One of her legs was still flung around his thigh as she faced him. Reaching forward, she wiped a bead of sweat from his flushed forehead and ran her fingers lovingly through his fiery hair.

"That was powerful," she admitted, resting her head on his outstretched arm as she stared into his blue eyes. She smoothed out his eyebrow and placed her hand on his cheek.

He nuzzled against it and kissed her palm, wanting her to see just how much he treasured her.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron."

They rested together, touching and caressing, enjoying the summer afternoon. Their exhaustion got the better of them and they drifted off, wrapped up in each other.

An hour later, Ron awoke, observing how beautiful Hermione was in the sunlight. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, taking in his gorgeous features. As they lay there in the sun, perfectly content, they heard rustling in the nearby trees and some muffled voices.

"Fuck, Hermione, let's get out of here!"

They untangled and leapt up, scrambling to get dressed in haste. Their eyes met for a second and they burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter, like two silly teenagers.

Ron retrieved the broom and made ready to fly, his shirt still unbuttoned and belt unbuckled.

Hermione was trying to clean the grass out of her hair, seemingly forgetting she was naked in a clearing. As gorgeous as she looked in that moment, Ron knew they needed to go.

"No time for that; get your clothes on!"

With her trousers and top in place, and knickers in hand, she jumped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his strong body, still chuckling at the exhilaration of almost getting caught.

They soared off toward the Burrow, their carefree laughter floating in the air above the small clearing—the only evidence of their time there.

Ron guided them to a smooth landing behind the broom shed and hopped off, holding Hermione's hand as her feet found solid ground.

"So, that's how you land properly, is it? You'll have to teach me that next time."

"You really want more flying lessons? I thought it was just an excuse to get in my trousers."

"Very funny, though I'd prefer to always get in your trousers. It was a lot of fun, and truth be told, I think it would be nice to go flying with you sometimes. Besides, you make an excellent teacher."

Ron smiled as she hugged him tightly around the waist. They stared at each other, their eyes filled with love, before sharing a long, sweet kiss.

"I suppose we should get back, eh?"

They put the broom away and hurriedly tried to get their attire in order. What a mess they must have looked, with clothing askew and hair dishevelled.

They made their way to the Burrow as nonchalantly as possible, but that was short-lived as they discovered that Molly had laid out a large outdoor lunch and everyone had already eaten their fill, Ron and Hermione's absence conspicuous. The children were back playing on the grass, while the adults were staring pointedly in their direction.

"Where have you two been?"

"Sorry Mum, I was giving Hermione a flying lesson."

"Pffft, at least make up a credible excuse when you want to go off and shag."

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny continued on, unperturbed. "How did you get that grass in your hair, Hermione? What about those dirt stains on your trousers, Ron?"

Hermione blushed, internally chastising herself for forgetting to use cleaning charms. "We had a bit of a crash landing."

George chimed in, unable to resist the teasing. "Sure, Hermione. Whatever you say."

Hermione turned her back to the family and marched over to where Harry had left the broomsticks propped up against a tree trunk. She grabbed one, and remembering everything Ron had taught her, flew up in the air. She circled over the garden, waving down at them before landing—albeit a bit roughly.

She strode up to them and shoved the broomstick into George's hand, amidst much amazement from the gathered Weasleys.

"Any other questions?"

Ginny's lips formed a large grin. "Well done, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"Maybe you can join the family game," George remarked, lobbing a nearby Quaffle in a high arc towards her.

Ron stretched and snatched it out of the air above Hermione's head, his shirt pulling up enough to expose his waistline. He heard a gasp from his mum, followed by Ginny's loud chortle.

"Is that a love bite on your hip, Ron?"


End file.
